


Better Outrun My Gun (Remix)

by KuroKaori



Category: Cherik - Fandom, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-men AU
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKaori/pseuds/KuroKaori
Summary: Erik está buscando al hombre que asesinó a sus padres. Charles dirige un salón con sus hermanas.(Este trabajo está inspirado en otro perteneciente al fandom anglosajón. Por favor, si has leído el trabajo en el que este se basa, ten en cuenta, que tiene muchas diferencias y solo algunas similitudes)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Outrun My Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413451) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



Escuchó su caballo bufar de agotamiento, antes de detenerse en esa colina. La mejor decisión, sería bajar de su montura y continuar a pie hasta ese pequeño pueblo que podía verse desde esa altura, de no hacerlo así, el animal no resistiría el resto del viaje. Por ello, otra vez, trató de controlar la ansiedad que lo urgía. Sabía que, a partir de ese momento, debería actuar con suma cautela, a pesar de que su corazón latiese de manera apremiante. Ceder al impulso que le decía que buscara a Shaw y acabase con su vida de inmediato, no solo resultaba una insensatez, sino que le costaría la vida y el no poder cumplir con su cometido.  
A partir de ese momento, debía pensar bien en cada uno de sus pasos, después de todo, la parte más difícil, la de encontrar a ese hombre, al fin había sido superada. Llevaba demasiados años buscándole, demasiados años en los que su sed de venganza ardía como un fuego violento dentro de él. Podía esperar un poco más. Era capaz de hacerlo.  
Caminó a paso relajado, tomando de las riendas a su caballo para que fuera detrás de él. Lo mejor en ese momento, sería conseguir un lugar donde dejar al animal y uno para sí. Un baño y un plato de comida, estaría bastante bien. Encogió un poco los hombros, para disimular su estatura y no llamar la atención, al parecer un hombre sumiso. Por lo que sabía, ese pueblo era manejado por Shaw, por lo que el chisme acerca de un hombre tranquilo, apenas llamaría su atención y eso le daría tiempo.  
Miró a su alrededor, las casuchas desvencijadas de madera y los niños con caras sucias que corrían escondiéndose entre ellas, como si apenas se atrevieran a hacer ruido. Un par de rostros hoscos lo observaron con detenimiento, sin embargo, nadie dijo nada y le dejaron pasar. Algunas mujeres lo miraron con interés y levantaron sus faldas para dejar al descubierto sus enaguas, pero apenas intentaron disuadirlo cuando él no le prestó atención.  
Un crio de no más de 9 años chocó con fuerza contra su pecho y a punto estuvo de alejarse, cuando Erik lo tomó del brazo.  
—¡Fue sin querer, suélteme! – se quejó sacudiéndose con fuerza. Erik hizo caso omiso a los esfuerzos del muchacho por zafarse y metiendo la mano en su roído chaleco, tomó una bolsa con el poco dinero que poseía y que el chiquillo le había arrebatado.  
—Me parece que esto es mío.  
—¡No sé cómo llegó eso ahí!  
—Ahórrate tus tonterías y dime ¿Dónde puedo dejar el caballo?  
El chico lo miró con desconfianza solo por unos segundos, antes de voltearse hacia la derecha y comenzar a caminar, como esperando a que Erik lo siguiera.  
El establo parecía pequeño, pero limpio. Erik ató su caballo junto a otro que parecía manso, justo cuando escuchó la voz de un hombre.  
—¡Bill! ¿Dónde te habías metido, muchacho tonto?  
—Va a dejar su caballo aquí- dijo  
—¿Cuánto?  
—50 centavos el día.  
Erik se acercó a él y le dio un billete de 10 dólares, lo que provocó que el hombre lo mirase desconfiado.  
—¿Alguna pregunta? - gruñó a lo que el hombre negó. —¿Dónde puedo conseguir una habitación?  
—En lo de Moira… Es un lugar bastante barato y bueno... Y si quiere una mujer, por unas monedas, la puede obtener. Solo tenga cuidado con el muchacho que vive allí- dijo lo último con tono divertido y el crio soltó una pequeña carcajada. — Vaya hacia la esquina y doble a la izquierda. No se perderá.  
—Gracias- respondió, intrigado por el último comentario. Antes de marcharse, hizo rodar una moneda de 50 centavos en el aire, ganándose una sonrisa del muchacho cuando la atrapó.  
El lugar era como muchos otros en los que había estado. El salón era bastante amplio con un suelo de madera bastante percudido, pero limpio. Al fondo había un pequeño escenario y una muchacha de piel trigueña bailaba sin mucha gracia, mientras un chico rubio, bastante joven, tocaba el piano. A la izquierda, había una amplia barra con varias botellas de licor, en la cual una joven hermosa de cabellos rubios y vestido azul, servía un trago a un hombre que parecía que pronto se quedaría dormido. Unos pasos más adelante de ellos, había una puerta, y a pocos metros de distancia, una escalera que se dirigía al segundo piso.  
A la izquierda de Erik, había desperdigadas algunas mesas redondas y en una de ellas un grupo de tres hombres jugaba al póker en una partida que parecía aburrida.  
Apenas si se voltearon a verlo, cuando el sonido de sus pasos adentrándose al lugar, se dejó escuchar. Lentamente, se acercó a la barra y la muchacha le dirigió una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos le observaban con un deje de astucia.  
–Buenas tardes... Tú debes ser Moira  
—Raven Xavier- respondió ella.  
—Me gustaría una habitación.  
—Tenemos habitaciones de dos dólares la noche y otras de un dólar.  
–La de dólar estará bien.  
–El pago es por adelantado.  
Erik revisó su bolsa y sacó de ella unos veinte dólares.  
–¿Puedo ofrecerle un poco de compañía? – dijo ella con tono seductor y tomando el billete de los dedos de Erik, lo guardó dentro de su escote.  
Erik realmente se lo pensó. Llevaba un buen tiempo sin tener contacto intimo con un otro ser humano y, a decir verdad, el abultado busto de la muchacha le había provocado un leve cosquilleo de excitación. Sin embargo, declinó la oferta.  
–Preferiría un baño.  
–La letrina está afuera.  
—Para bañarme.  
La chica le miró sorprendida unos segundos en los que se tardó en responder, seguramente, poco acostumbrada a que los clientes pidieran algo así. Sin embargo, pronto se sobrepuso a ello.  
—Podemos llevarle agua por 25 centavos- propuso.  
Erik dejó la moneda, justo en el momento en el que una mujer de cabellos castaños salía de la puerta que estaba a un lado de la barra y se paraba junto a la muchacha.  
– Buenas tardes, soy Moira- saludo la mujer y lo miró desafiante. Unas pequeñas arrugas aparecieron al costado de sus ojos, pero no le restó belleza a su rostro. Con un ligero toque a su sombrero, Erik devolvió el saludo.  
–Suba las escaleras tercera habitación a la izquierda es la suya. - dijo la muchacha y le dio una llave —En seguida le subiremos el agua.  
No había mucho que ver en la habitación. Frente a la puerta, había una pequeña ventana que permitía observar la calle principal, a la derecha, un catre en el que apenas entraría una persona y una pequeña mesa de luz, a la izquierda, una puerta que llevaba a un diminuto cuartucho que contaba con un fuentón de lata bastante grande, un pequeño espejo colgado de la pared y una mesa pequeña con una jarra de metal, una palangana del mismo material.  
Llevando su mano hacia el arma que permanecía en su cintura, un gesto realizado más por la costumbre que por necesidad real de estar preparado, Erik se dirigió hacia el catre y tomó asiento en él. Luego de unos minutos, sabiendo que el dolor de espalda que obtendría, sería un poco menor que el de dormir en el suelo del desierto, se deshizo de sus botas dejando que sus pies descansaran y suspiró aliviado al tocar la madera fresca del piso. El sol afuera era abrasador.  
Al despertar, miró la habitación sin comprender donde estaba y apenas se dio cuenta que en un momento se había quedado dormido. Sin embargo, poco importó el estado de confusión en el que se encontraba, cuando un suave sonido llamó su atención. Rápido y sigiloso, se puso de pie y tomó el arma que había dejado abandonada en la mesa de luz, para dirigirse a la pared frente a él y darle la espalda. Había alguien en el baño, estaba seguro de ello, a punto estuvo de dar un paso, cuando la persona salió del lugar.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Erik tomó al sujeto del cuello de su camisa y en un movimiento violento, intercambió lugares con él, provocando que golpease con fuerza la espalda contra la pared.  
—¿Quién eres? - preguntó y apuntó su rostro con su arma.  
Los ojos azules más impresionantes que alguna vez hubiese visto, le miraron más sorprendidos que horrorizados. Cabello castaño, piel blanca con algunas pecas, especialmente en su gran nariz y unos labios extremadamente rojos. Ese sujeto no parecía pertenecer a un lugar como ese e incluso, su juventud le dotaba de un aire de ingenuidad, que provocaba que creyeras que era imposible que se tratase de un asesino. Pero Erik no estaría vivo si alguna vez se hubiese dejado llevar por las apariencias.  
—He traído el agua para su baño, señor. Golpeé la puerta, pero nadie atendió… Pensé que me había equivocado de habitación, pero entré y lo encontré dormido, entonces…  
—Cállate- ordenó, cansado del incesante parloteó y el niño cerró la boca de inmediato. Sin darle más explicaciones, lo arrastró del cuello de la camisa, todo el camino hasta que llegaron al salón principal. Estaba dispuesto a confirmar su historia.  
—¡Charles! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! -preguntó la rubia que había dado a Erik la habitación, apenas los vio a ambos bajar las escaleras.  
—Raven, ¿Olvidaste decirle que yo llevaría el agua? – preguntó el muchacho, pero sonó más a una afirmación.  
—¡Lo siento mucho, señor! Suelte a mi hermano, es un tonto inofensivo.  
El chico bufó en respuesta y Erik lo liberó de su agarre a lo que él se volteó a verle.  
—Lamento la confusión… Llevaré los baldes que me faltan y lo dejaré en paz.  
Con un ligero gruñido, Erik se despidió de él y observó el salón, dispuesto a distraerse. Sin embargo, había pocas personas en el lugar. Algunos hombres rezagados y ya ninguno jugando a las cartas. Probablemente, al caer la noche tendría más suerte de ganar alguna apuesta. En ese momento, mejor regresaba a la habitación y se dignaba a hacer algo con su apariencia. Esas fachas andrajosas, junto a la barba de varios días que llevaba, poco y nada hacían por mejorar su humor.


	2. Capítulo 2

El ruido proveniente del salón le llega a Charles mientras prepara la cena. Espera que esa noche sea mejor que las anteriores y por lo que escucha, supuestamente, así lo es. Al parecer, poco a poco la gente va olvidando lo sucedido hace un par de años y ya todo hubiese quedado atrás, si no fuese por la inoportuna visita de Shaw todos los meses. Pero mejor no pensar en eso; permitirle que arruinara los demás días del mes, sería dejarlo ganar la batalla.  
Se lleva una cucharada del estofado a la boca y considera que los frijoles están un poco duros, pero por lo demás, el sabor está bien. En ese momento, la voz de Raven se deja escuchar a través de las paredes, con su tono pesimista y melancólico, mientras entonaba su canción favorita, The Dreary, Dreary Life.  
—Charles…- Moira ingresa a la habitación mirándole con ese aire de solemnidad, tan característico de ella. A veces, desea que su hermanastra sonría más, pero más temprano que tarde, ha comprendido que hacerse cargo de dos hermanos pequeños cuando su padre se murió, no había sido nada fácil para ella. La vida en ese lugar, tampoco había simplificado las cosas.  
—Pronto estará listo- respondió él, adivinando la pregunta antes de que ella la hiciera.  
—Tenemos un nuevo… ¿Cómo dices que es?  
—¿Comensal? - cuestiona él, a lo que ella sonríe. La educación, es otro tema del que le gustaría encargarse. En ese pueblo olvidado de Dios, nadie se ha interesado por el asunto y él había soñado con hacerse cargo de ello… Otro de los deseos que debió abandonar.   
“Detente, antes de ir de nuevo por ese camino” se reprendió y esbozó una sonrisa, dispuesto a dejar la negatividad para más tarde.  
—¿Qué opinas? - habla, Moira, mirándolo con curiosidad.  
—¿De qué?  
—Del nuevo comensal.  
—De nuestro inquilino…No parece un peón… Y por cómo me ha apuntado con su arma, creo que está acostumbrado a ser perseguido.   
—No diremos que el oeste sea un sitio fácil en el que estar.  
Charles se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a continuar con lo suyo, hasta que Moira volvió a hablar con el mismo tono relajado con el que ella se maneja.  
—No ha pedido ninguna muchacha- dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa, provocando que su cuerpo se tense un poco. Era extraño que un hombre, que, a juzgar por su apariencia, ha viajado solo por largo tiempo, no quisiera la compañía intima de alguna mujer. La posibilidad de tener a cualquiera de ellas, por unas monedas, era demasiado atractiva. Además, evidentemente, por el pago adelantado, era algo a lo que él podía tener acceso.   
—Quizás, no estaba de humor… Quizás, no puede permitírselo- comentó, sin embargo.  
Moira avanzó hacia él y le dio un apretón en el hombro. Ella no era de gestos afectuosos, por lo que el contacto, le resultó a Charles reconfortante.  
—Algún día, Charles… -dijo, dejando la frase a medio terminar, antes de marcharse de allí, de regreso al salón.   
Charles sonrió con amargura ante el significado de esas palabras. Tal vez, algún día, conocería a alguien que no sintiera rechazo por él… Alguien, que fuera capaz de amarle, pero ese no era el día. Incluso, era posible que aquel pueblo, en medio de la nada, no fuese, siquiera, el lugar.  
Sirviendo un plato de comida, se dirigió al salón y frente a él, lo primero que vio fue al nuevo inquilino, con un aspecto más limpio ahora que no llevaba su barba de varios días. Sus ojos azul acero le miraron de manera intensa mientras se acercaba y en sus labios se esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Su camisa marrón entreabierta, dejaba a la vista un pecho bien trabajado y amplio y sus manos, con dedos largos y finos que tomaban el vaso de whisky entre ellos, evidenciaban que no trabajaba la tierra.   
“Pistolero, después de todo” pensó.  
Era dolorosamente apuesto y varonil, una oda a la virilidad masculina.   
Evidentemente, ese tampoco era el hombre.  
**  
—¿Debo dejar algún tipo de advertencia antes de dejar el plato? - preguntó el chico con tono divertido, provocando que Erik sonriera.  
—No puedes culparme por desconfiar- respondió y le miró a los ojos. El chico sonríe con demasiada facilidad. Es tan extraño, su apariencia e incluso sus gestos, no parecen encajar con el sitio. Parece demasiado… suave, todo en él. Sus rasgos, el tono de su voz… Y es joven, tan joven… de unos 19 años… 22 ¿Quizás?  
—Dios no permita que lo haga-   
Erik tomó el pan que el chico ha dejado frente a él y lo moja en el estofado, antes de llevárselo a la boca. Está delicioso y bien especiado, provoca que la saliva acuda de inmediato y el estómago gruña complacido.   
—Felicita a la cocinera de mi parte.  
La sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho se borra lentamente siendo remplazada por un ligero gesto a la defensiva.  
—En realidad… No ha sido ella-   
Erik mueve las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa y permanece en silencio, sabiendo que el muchacho volverá a hablar.  
—He sido yo.  
—Felicitaciones para ti, entonces…- responde, llevándose otro bocado —Tienes talento.  
—Charles… Charles Xavier… Yo… eeeh… debo regresar al trabajo- dijo y se marchó de allí de inmediato.   
La noche avanza rápido y poco a poco, caen algunos clientes al lugar. No lo son tantos como sería de esperarse en ese sitio, pero Erik no se hará preguntas acerca de ello. Los hombres que juegan a las cartas delante de él, se ven como los apropiados como para apostar. Sin embargo, toma un trago más de su whisky. Deja que ellos lo observen y que crean que está demasiado ebrio para jugar. Que piensen que es presa fácil.   
De reojo, observa a la mujer, Moira atendiendo la barra, con gesto relajado. Charles ha regresado hace unos minutos trayendo algunos vasos limpios. Raven se ha unido a ellos y conversan con facilidad. La familiaridad con la que se manejan entre ellos, pone en evidencia el tipo de lazo que los une. Hermanos, los tres y el ligero aire de autoridad que Moira exuda, brinda la certeza acerca de quien tuvo que cumplir con el rol de adulto. Ese hecho, hace que la garganta de Erik se apriete un poco. Siempre es difícil para una mujer sola hacerse cargo de dos pequeños y mucho más, si no tiene la edad suficiente para hacerlo.   
Apurando otro trago, se pone de pie y avanza hacia la mesa a jugar. Las apuestas han mejorado considerablemente, lo que le ayudará a Erik a mantenerse si no llama pronto la atención de Shaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y por su apoyo.   
> Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado ♥


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé un poco, pero aquí tienen el capítulo 3 ♥

Erik miró la habitación iluminarse lentamente con el nuevo día. Llevaba algunas horas despierto, pero no podía pedir más que un par de ellas de descanso. Estaba acostumbrado a permanecer alerta, especialmente, desde que la sombra de Shaw parecía perseguirle.   
Aburrido, se incorporó para lavarse un poco la cara y se decidió por ir a comprar tabaco. Probablemente, lo mejor sería dejar verse por el lugar, además de evaluar las posibilidades que el pueblo le ofrecía. No le agradaba mucho la idea, pero, quizás, incluso fuese necesario planear una ruta de escape.   
Parado en el portal del salón, observó la calle que, poco a poco, iba cobrando vida. Varios hombres iban en grupo a trabajar con sus picos y sus palas. Seguramente, algunos iban a las minas cercanas, mientras otros, a las haciendas que había alrededor, aunque Erik sospechaba que de esas no había demasiadas.  
Pronto, le pareció sentir una mirada pesada sobre él, por lo que decidió observar de donde provenía. Un hombre de abundante cabellera castaña y ojos claros, al otro lado de la calle, le prestaba una atención que podía resultar desafiante. Erik sabía de quien se trataba. Era uno de los sujetos que siempre acompañan a Shaw… Janos, si no se equivoca.   
Erik se decidió por no bajar la mirada, en cambio tocó su sombrero a modo de saludo y el tipo alzó la barbilla, para corresponderle. Sin hacerle más caso, se dirigió al almacén que había visto hacía unos días.   
El lugar es bastante pequeño y plagado de diferentes tipos de mercaderías y objetos curiosos. Hay un fuerte olor a humedad, a carne disecada y especias. Una conversación se escucha al fondo del pasillo, sin embargo, no es capaz de ver de quienes se trata. Poco a poco, avanzó hacia donde, cree, deben encontrarse el vendedor, junto a un cliente, y sus palabras comienzan a tomar claridad.  
—Vamos, Joe… No puedes cobrarme el doble por estas cosas-   
Al acercarse, Erik ve la espalda de Charles quien tiene las manos apoyadas sobre el mostrador de madera. Un tipo de aspecto rudo, con los cabellos canos y bigote descuidado, le ofrece una mirada bastante furibunda. Erik supone que es el dueño del lugar.  
—Si no te gusta, ve a otro lado… Veremos quién quiere vendértelas.  
—No tengo tanto dinero…  
—Que una de tus hermanas venga más tarde, entonces. Sabes que no eres bienvenido y la gente pensará mal que acepte venderte ¡Perderé clientes!  
—Pero esta es la hora del desayuno…  
—No me importan tus excusas, Charles. No deberías haber venido.   
El chico suspira frustrado.   
—Solo dame los huevos y el café.  
El hombre empaca las cosas en una bolsa de papel con gestos bruscos.   
—Hago esto, porque tu madre salvó a mi padre… Pero ya lo sabes, no vuelvas aquí.  
—Está bien, Joe… Gracias- dice desanimado y deja el dinero.   
Volteándose, se encontró de lleno con Erik a quien miró a los ojos antes de sonrojarse completamente, como si hubiese comido algo picante. Dió un asentimiento pequeño y bajó el rostro en un gesto avergonzado, antes de salir huyendo del lugar.  
Erik lo ve irse, sintiendo un poco de curiosidad por lo que acaba de presenciar. Volteándose hacia el vendedor, lo observa tomando las cosas que Charles había abandonado allí, para volver a acomodarlas. Lentamente, se acercó y las miró en silencio. Un poco de queso duro, algo de carne seca de venado, algunas especias, cebollas, una pastilla de jabón y una hoja de afeitar.  
Sabe que no debe entrometerse en lo que no le importa y, sin embargo, no puede evitar el apretón que siente en el pecho. Alzando los ojos hacia el almacenero, se enfrenta con su mirada desafiante.  
—Quiero un paquete de tabaco… Y empáqueme todo esto- ordena, sin dejar espacio alguno para reproches.  
Al regresar al salón, se encontró con Charles en la barra tomando algunos vasos sucios, al parecer, para llevarlos a lo que Erik supone que debe ser la cocina del lugar. En silencio, se le acerca y deja el paquete que lleva en las manos sobre la superficie de madera que hace a modo de mostrador.  
—Aquí tienes- dice en tono hosco y los ojos azules se vuelven hacia él, mirándolo con curiosidad.  
—¿Qué? - pregunta el chico, como obnubilado.   
—Lo que ibas a comprar- responde, sintiéndose idiota de repente. No debería haber hecho eso, meterse en lo que no es de su incumbencia.  
Charles se acerca lentamente y mira dentro del paquete, antes de regresar su atención hacia él. La sorpresa en su rostro no se ha mudado y Erik espera que haga la pregunta incomoda de rigor. ¿Por qué?... Es algo que ni él mismo sabe.   
—¿Cuánto te debo? - pregunta, el chico a cambio y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.  
—El desayuno- contesta, sintiéndose aliviado.   
—Esto es más de un desayuno…  
—Está en mis planes, quedarme por un tiempo- responde, aún incómodo.  
La sonrisa de Charles se hace más grande y brillante. Erik tiene la ligera sensación de que parece iluminar todo a su alrededor.  
—Entonces, tendrás los mejores desayunos que hayas probado – dice alegre y toma el paquete entre sus manos, antes, de desaparecer todo emocionado en el interior de la cocina.  
La sensación de bienestar que le embargó en ese momento, fue lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo y duró todo el día.   
**  
El día pasa tan lento, cuando no hay nada por hacer, que Erik se sintió tentado de saltar la barra y ayudar a Moira en lo que fuese que necesitara. Había ganado bastante en el póker esa noche, por lo que se vio obligado a dejar la mesa de lado, para que los demás jugadores pensaran que solo había sido un golpe de suerte. Al paso que iban las cosas, debería buscar una nueva fuente de dinero.   
Poco a poco, el lugar se fue vaciando, aunque no era que esa noche hubiese habido demasiada gente. Erik vio a los hombres, que habían subido las escaleras junto a las muchachas, bajar sin dar demasiados problemas. Hasta en eso todo era tan tedioso.   
Sabe que irse a dormir sería en vano, permanecerá en la cama dando vueltas, en una posición incómoda hasta que sus ojos al fin se cierren, por lo que decide quedarse allí, hasta que el último cliente se vaya. Quizás, su presencia también ayude a que las chicas se sientan más protegidas, aunque, confiaba que ellas supieran cuidarse solas. Además de él y algunos otros inquilinos en el lugar, Charles era el único hombre presente, cosa extraña en ese tipo de pueblos alejados de las ciudades, en donde, lo que más se buscaba, era la mano de obra masculina. Sin embargo, aquel no era más que otro sitio en medio de ese pueblo, por lo que no significaba que las mujeres preponderasen en todas partes.  
El sonido de la pelea le llegó, haciéndole notar que estaba quedándose dormido en su asiento. Un vaso se hizo trizas contra el piso, cuando el hombre que había estado sentado en la mesa ubicada en diagonal, a su izquierda, se puso de pie, violentamente, volteándolo. Un poco más alerta, Erik tuvo que contenerse de no saltarle encima sin siquiera pensar en razones de valor para hacerlo.   
—¿Y quién va a echarme de aquí? ¿Tú? - preguntó el hombre arrastrando las palabras, en clara muestra del estado de ebriedad en el que se encuentra. Un tipo alto y robusto, de aspecto sucio y descuidado, lo suficiente como para resultar intimidante.   
—Por favor, le dije que se retire- habla Charles con tono firme, detrás de la barra. Moira a su lado, permanece impasible, observando la situación sin un ápice de temor en el rostro. Raven, junto a ella, en cambio, parece muy preocupada y no se molesta en ocultarlo.   
Las pocas chicas que quedaron en el lugar, permanecen en silencio, al pie de la escalera, a la expectativa de lo que sucederá a continuación. Ninguna de ellas se atreve a hacer ruido, por temor a lo que pueda ocurrir.  
—Vamos, John, no busques problemas- suplicó uno de sus amigos, sin embargo, el hombre avanzó unos pasos en dirección a Charles sin hacerle caso.  
—Así que la mujercita, me ordena que me vaya.   
Erik dirigió su mirada hacia Moira al observar por el rabillo del ojo, como dejaba su posición relajada para pararse erguida, evidentemente, tensa. Algo en las palabras del tipo la habían disgustado enormemente.   
—¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que te llame así? – dijo con tono socarrón y se lamió los labios en un gesto obsceno —Apuesto que hasta hueles mejor que muchas de ellas.   
—No volveré a repetirlo- sentencia, Charles, su voz es firme, sin un ápice de duda en ella.  
—Vamos, seguro te gustaría inclinarte para mí. Tal vez, esta noche seas un chico con suerte.  
El movimiento es tan rápido, que Erik apenas pudo dar cuenta de él, hasta que el disparo se produjo. El sonido retumba en el lugar, incluso después de que el sombrero del tal John, vuele de su cabeza para terminar destrozado en el suelo. Los ojos del tipo se abrieron como para salirse de sus cuencas, al igual, que los de sus amigos. Evidentemente, todos estaban tan sorprendidos como él.   
Erik vuelve su atención a Charles y ve que en sus manos hay una escopeta. Sus hermanas, no parecen sorprendidas, por lo que se puede decir, conocen bien la excelente puntería de la que el muchacho acaba de hacer gala.   
Lentamente, como temerosos, los hombres en la mesa se ponen de pie. Uno de ellos, coloca la mano en el hombro de John, quien se ha quedado en su lugar como petrificado.  
—Lamentamos las molestias, ya nos vamos.   
Tambaleándose, los hombres salieron del lugar, mientras que, los que quedaron, permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, a la espera, quizás, de que regresaran.   
Erik miró a Charles, quien había comenzado a recoger las mesas. Decir que no se había sorprendido con lo sucedido, sería mentir, incluso, jamás se hubiese imaginado que detrás de esa apariencia de niño mimado, había semejante talento con las armas. Quizás, las palabras del hombre que le había advertido acerca de él, tomarían sentido en los próximos días. Aunque, la actitud pacifica que Charles había mantenido con el almacenero en la mañana, no ayudaba a echar claridad al asunto.  
Erik, a pesar de ello, tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no podía asegurar hasta qué punto era solamente eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado ♥  
> Muchas gracias por leer ♥


	4. Capítulo 4

El día que Shaw aparece, Erik se da cuenta que ya se había cansado de esperar y sus nervios eran un desastre. El tipo entra al salón como si fuese el dueño, una docena de hombres lo acompañan, por supuesto, que de esa manera se comporta valiente.   
El cuerpo de Erik se tensa y sostiene el vaso de whisky con tanta fuerza, que es un milagro que no se haya roto. El odio y el rencor, recorren en oleadas su cuerpo. Lo mataría en ese mismo instante, si no estuviese seguro que estaría muerto antes de siquiera desenfundar. No, no sería un movimiento astuto de su parte, actuar por impulso… Y, mucho menos, después de tantos años de persecución.   
Shaw se ve exactamente como lo recordaba, como si el tiempo para él no hubiese transcurrido o lo hiciera de una manera mucho más lenta. Su cabello rubio, peinado pulcramente, sus ojos azules crueles, su nariz respingona y su prepotente sonrisilla. Erik daría lo que fuese para borrársela.  
Por un momento, tiene miedo de que Shaw lo reconozca. Sabe que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuvieron frente a frente, pero siempre está la posibilidad de que recuerde la casita humilde, en medio del monte, que le sirvió de escondite. Erik, en cambio, si se acuerda de él muy bien. Había convertido su vida en una serie de decisiones que lo llevarían a encontrarse, nuevamente, con ese hombre y, al fin, tomar venganza. Luego de eso, ya no habría más nada. Ningún motivo para continuar, ninguna finalidad, más que hallar su propio descanso. Pero hasta que ese día llegara, debía esperar, ser paciente, para no echar a perder lo que le había costado años conseguir.  
Los hombres se dispersaron en el salón, alguno de ellos, tomando asiento como si fueran clientes habituales, mientras que otros quedaron de pie en una posición alerta. Shaw, por su parte, caminó hacia la barra para colocarse justo junto a Erik y mirarle a los ojos de manera desafiante, antes de voltearse hacia Moira, quien permanecía detrás de la barra, inmóvil, como conteniendo el aliento. No miró a Raven, que estaba junto a ella.  
—Ya sabes lo que me gusta.   
Rápidamente, ella buscó una botella de brandy y sirvió en un vaso limpio para dárselo.   
—¿Dónde está Charles? – preguntó, luego de tomar un trago de su bebida.  
—Por favor… - habló ella, sin embargo, Shaw la hizo callar con un gesto, antes de volverse al hombre que había quedado junto a la puerta. Con un movimiento de cabeza, a modo de orden, hizo que el tipo se moviera.   
—Dijiste que, a fin de año, podíamos darte la paga completa- habló Raven, con tono de reproche.   
—Oh, si… Eso fue lo que dije- respondió tranquilo —Lo que no significa que, mientras tanto, no pueda cobrarme de otras formas… Ya lo saben, todos los préstamos, tienen sus intereses. ¿No vas a servirle tragos a los muchachos? Están sedientos.  
Los sujetos gruñeron a modo de aprobación y Raven se obligó a si misma a tomar una botella de whisky y algunos vasos, para salir de detrás de la barra y comenzar a servir.  
En eso, Shaw volvió su mirada hacia   
—Lindo pañuelo- comentó haciendo referencia al accesorio que Erik lleva puesto ese día. Sabía que el color no es algo común, pocos hombres usan el purpura, sin embargo, nunca pudo obligarse a que ese hecho le importe.  
—Es un día ventoso – respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros. —La tierra del desierto, es un poco molesta.  
—Eres nuevo por aquí, señor…  
—Eisenhardt- completó. El apellido de su madre escapando fácilmente de sus labios. —Ando de pasada.  
—Me informaron que pagaste en un establo, para que te tengan el caballo por un mes.   
—¿Por qué tanto tiempo?  
—¿Por qué no? – devuelve —Me gusta aquí… Hay mujeres hermosas y el alcohol es abundante- para enfatizar, toma un trago de su whisky. La bebida le quema la garganta, sin embargo, está seguro que su ira lo hace más. Le gustaría golpearle, apenas si puede contenerse para no hacerlo.   
Shaw esboza una sonrisa enigmática y da un trago de su brandy. A Erik le gustaría borrar ese gesto de su rostro, voltearle un par de dientes, lo satisfaría por un momento.   
—¡No me toques!  
El grito de Raven llama la atención de Erik, quien mueve la cabeza para mirar al hombre que se atrevió a meter la mano en su escote.   
—¡Vamos! ¿Qué, esta no es una casa de putas?  
Rápidamente, Erik busca su arma, sin embargo, otra voz se deja escuchar.  
—¡Deja a mi hermana en paz!  
Escucha los pasos de Charles acercándose velozmente hacia donde Raven se encuentra. El tipo que había ido a buscarlo, camina tranquilamente detrás de él. El hombre que había tocado a Raven, alza las manos y se ríe divertido.   
—Es sorprendente, como la gente se envalentona cuando eres un poco amable- comenta Shaw, con fingida resignación y se encamina hacia donde está Charles.  
—¡Charlie! Mi muchacho… He venido por ti  
Charles se tensa y se voltea a ver a Shaw. Sus ojos parecen llamear furiosos, es la primera vez que Erik lo ve así. Sin embargo, la intensidad de su mirada comienza a mermar demasiado rápido, antes de transformarse en una mueca de angustia. Apresuradamente, los ojos de Charles se vuelven hacia Erik, antes de regresar su atención a Sebastián.   
En ese momento, Erik comprende que lo que está a punto de suceder, es algo que genera en Charles un gran malestar y, lo peor de todo, que es una tortuosa rutina.   
—Vamos… Dejemos de dar vueltas. Estoy un poco apurado ¿Sabes?... A lo que he venido- Shaw chasquea los dedos y otro hombre sale del salón, para regresar inmediatamente, con un vestido negro entre las manos, el cual, deja a los pies de Charles, con gesto despectivo.  
Charles mira la prenda vacilante. Sus miembros parecen temblar de la tensión y el silencio que se ha establecido, se extiende como una pesada carga en el lugar. Nadie mueve un musculo por unos segundos, hasta que, lentamente, las manos de Charles se dirigen hacia su propia camisa para comenzar a desabotonarla.  
Erik retiene el aliento, sintiéndose, tan horrorizado, como confundido. Le gustaría moverse, hacer algo para evitar aquello, pero su cuerpo parece haberse petrificado en ese instante.  
—¡Por favor! - la súplica de Raven deja entrever su angustia, cosa que provoca que Shaw sonría divertido.  
—No, no, no, no- canturrea y toma su arma para apuntar directamente a Charles —Nada de quejas… Ya sabes cómo son las cosas.  
La camisa de Charles cae al suelo, dejando al descubierto una camisa interior, sin mangas, de algodón. Un poco más rápido, lleva sus manos hacia sus vaqueros para desprendérselos y quitárselos, quedando con sus calzoncillos cortos hasta las rodillas.   
—Vamos, chico, más rápido- apremia, Shaw, con un gesto de impaciencia.  
De un solo movimiento, Charles pasa su camisa por sobre su cabeza, dejándola que caiga sin gracia en un montón en el suelo. Su pecho fuerte y lampiño, queda al descubierto. La piel es blanca y cremosa, plagada pecas. Los pezones pequeños y rosados, una mota fina de vello castaño descendiendo desde su ombligo.   
Erik aprieta los puños, tiene la boca seca y un ligero cosquilleo de interés se despierta en su entrepierna. No es capaz de apartar la mirada y se siente miserable por ello. Pronto, el vestido que permanecía en el piso, pasa por la cabeza de Charles y lo tiene puesto. No le queda como a las mujeres, le falta curvas para ello, además que carece de las ropas interiores que también ayuda a darle forma. Aun así, se ve bello, a pesar de que el negro es el color de las putas, una evidente provocación, la necesidad de humillarlo en cada uno de los detalles.  
Un hombre se acerca a él y le coloca un bonete, atándoselo al cuello. Charles no aparta la su atención de Shaw, quien sonríe complacido.   
—Te ves bien así… Casi puedes pasar por una mujer, ¿No es ese el sueño de todos los maricones?  
Hay una ligera tensión en los músculos de Charles, pero por lo demás, no responde. Erik, por su parte, no puede considerarse a sí mismo como sorprendido. Había estado barajando la idea de que Charles fuese un “hada”, por ese motivo, la gente sentía rechazo por él.   
Erik había presenciado demasiadas cosas a lo largo de su viaje, como para odiar ese tipo de hipocresía de los hombres. La mayoría de los poblados, estaban compuestos por más hombres que mujeres, por las fuentes de trabajo disponible, por lo que era más común, de lo que cualquiera quisiera admitir, las relaciones del mismo sexo y, sin embargo, aquí estaban dándose el lujo de cuestionar a Charles.  
Pronto, ataron las manos de Charles, pegadas a su cuerpo y le colocaron una soga al cuello, lo que provocó que Erik se preparase, nuevamente, para atacar. Pero, al parecer, la cuerda era, simplemente, para hacer que anduviese, como si fuese un animal, detrás de Shaw y sus hombres.  
De repente, el corazón de Erik comenzó a doler embargado por un torrente de angustia. Se sintió desvalido, en ese instante, en el que sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada dolida y avergonzada de Charles, unos segundos antes de que desapareciera por la puerta. Estuvo tentado de ir tras él, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Sabía que allí afuera, humillarían a Charles mucho más de lo que lo habían hecho dentro y estaba seguro que al muchacho no le gustaría que presenciara eso. Además, algunos de los secuaces de Shaw aún permanecían en el sitio, como esperando a que alguien se atreviera a desafiarlos. Si Erik corría con la suerte de acabar con ellos, eso no significaba que pudiese hacerlo con los demás y también, estaba el hecho de que las mujeres quedaban indefensas allí.   
No le gustó a Erik, encontrarse a sí mismo preguntándose si era un cobarde. Probablemente, él no sea mejor que Shaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ♥  
> Muchas gracias por leer :)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo que no explico en ningún lado, pero lo hago ahora, es que Raven es un poco más grande que Charles... pero solo un año.   
> Moira y Raven son de la misma madre, mientras que Charles, es hijo de otra mujer ♥

Cuando los hombres de Shaw se hubieron ido, todo se sumió en un nuevo y pesado silencio. Había algo en el ambiente que hacía que pareciera que el pueblo, de repente, había oscurecido y había sido abandonado. Era como si ya no hubiese vida en el lugar.   
—¡Raven! ¿Dónde crees que vas?  
Erik se volteó a ver a ambas mujeres. Raven había tomado la escopeta que guardaban bajo la barra y se disponía a salir con ella, en búsqueda de su hermano, mientras Moira trataba de impedir que lo hiciera.  
—¡Maldita sea! ¡No podemos permitir que se lo lleve, así como así, otra vez! – se quejó Raven y trató de hacer que su hermana soltara el arma.   
—¿Tienes algún plan para impedirlo? – preguntó, Moira, viéndose abatida.  
—Quién sabe lo que ese tipo le obliga a hacer – respondió, Raven angustiada, deteniendo su forcejeo —Si tan solo… No se pareciera a esa mujer.   
—Si no se pareciera a ella, Shaw vendría por ti… Eso es seguro.   
—Mejor yo, antes que Charles.   
—No digas estupideces… No subestimes así el esfuerzo que Charles hace por nosotras.  
—¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? – preguntó, Erik, deseando haberse mordido la lengua antes que las palabras escapasen de sus labios. Meter la nariz donde nadie lo llamaba, solo le traería problemas.  
Raven se volvió a mirarlo, mordiéndose el labio en un gesto ansioso. Se la veía desesperada por hablar, como si con ello, pudiese arreglarlo todo.   
—Shaw está obsesionado con Charles… pero solo porque se parece a esa mujer… La madre de Charles.  
—¡Raven! – la reprendió, Moira  
—¡Oh, vamos! No es algo que nadie en el pueblo sepa- dijo volteándose a ver a su hermana — Shaw se aprovecha de nosotros, porque necesitamos el dinero para sacar a flote a este maldito lugar – vuelvió la atención a Erik —La madre de Charles, Sharon, vino a este pueblo, porque había conseguido ser ayudante del médico al que asignaron aquí. Conoció a nuestro padre y tuvieron a Charles… Cuando era apenas un bebé, el destino quiso que esa mujer le salvara la vida a Shaw al retirarle una bala. Luego de eso, él se obsesionó con ella al punto de secuestrarla y llevársela a su jodida hacienda… No sé qué clase de cosas tuvo que vivir esa pobre mujer, pero apenas tuvo oportunidad, terminó ahorcándose en el granero. Nuestro padre quedó devastado. Comenzó a beber y a jugar, incluso, estuvimos a punto de perder este sitio. Cuando él murió solo nos quedaron deudas.  
—Deudas que de la única forma que podían solventar, era pidiéndole un préstamo a Shaw.  
—Así es… y cada vez se nos hacen más difíciles de pagar. Lo peor de todo, es que a medida que Charles creció, fue pareciéndose más y más a Sharon… Y yo no sé si Shaw la odia por haberse matado y le hará daño a Charles o… Encima, para empeorar las cosas, si todo el pueblo no se hubiese que a Charles le gustan los hombres culpa de ese.  
—¡Suficiente, Raven! - la corta tajante, Moira y, al parecer, Raven ha perdido toda su actitud beligerante, por lo que decide callar. —Ahora, lo único que podemos hacer, es esperar a que Charles regrese mañana, sano y salvo- sentenció, ella, tratando de disimular la preocupación y la angustia de su voz.  
—¡No es justo! ¡Deberíamos hacer algo!  
-.-  
Esa noche, como tantas otras, Erik no puede dormir. La preocupación es como una boa constrictora que se ajusta a su pecho y no lo deja respirar. Rápidamente, se pone de pie de la cama y camina de un lado al otro en la habitación. Ni siquiera está seguro de la dirección exacta en la que Shaw vive, posiblemente, había perdido demasiado el tiempo siendo paciente, aunque, algo dentro de él sigue gritando que acelerar las cosas sería peor.   
No debería sentirse mal por Charles. Apenas conoce al muchacho y lo que suceda o deje de suceder a él, no es algo de su incumbencia. Y, sin embargo, está allí ese pequeño pinchazo del que no puede deshacerse. Esa sensación de horror, al pensar las vejaciones que, seguramente, estaba sufriendo.   
Otra vez, Shaw lo dejaba impotente. Otra vez, Shaw lo había convertido en ese espectador mudo, incapaz, siquiera, de apartar la mirada.  
No quiere hacerlo, pero inevitablemente, la situación le trae recuerdos. De repente, el sol brilla sobre su cabeza mientras ayuda a su padre a darle de comer a los caballos. Él sonríe y dice algo de revisar las herraduras, hablan de lo que les gustaría cenar a la noche, su padre le acarició el cabello… A veces, Erik se preguntaba que hubiese hecho, de saber que esa sería una despedida.  
Si cerraba los ojos, podía escuchar los cascos de los caballos acercándose al galope. Y si se esforzaba un poco, solo un poco más, era capaz de oler la sangre y la pólvora que se siguieron luego de que el mismo Shaw disparara a su padre justo en la frente. Así, sin siquiera explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.   
Luego de eso, los hombres arrastran a Erik al interior de su casa, su madre horrorizada parece comprenderlo todo. Y Erik no quiere recordar, pero lo hace.   
Su madre le pide que cierre los ojos, que no vea como esos hombres la violan. Ella se hubiese sentido mejor, si él no miraba, pero ni siquiera eso había podido hacer.  
—Si das en el blanco, ella vive… Es un buen trato. Un disparo, muchacho… y todo esto termina.  
El arma es fría en sus manos, a pesar del clima cálido. Shaw le ayuda a cerrar los dedos en el gatillo. De otra forma, y, presa del miedo que siente, Erik no hubiese podido hacerlo. El blanco es una botella vacía a unos pocos metros de distancia. No debería ser difícil, pero Erik nunca ha disparado un arma. Cierra los ojos y dispara.   
Su madre, le dice que no es su culpa y Erik grita cuando la ve caer muerta al suelo.  
—Un trato es un trato- dice Shaw, sonriendo, como si hubiese sido un tipo justo.   
Y Erik lo odia, lo odia, lo odia tanto como se odia a si mismo por ser débil.   
Siente que se ahoga, le parece que si continua dentro de esa habitación, se va a asfixiar. Siente sobre sus hombros, el peso de los cadáveres de sus padres, sus manos arden del dolor por las tumbas que tuvo que cavar.   
Baja las escaleras, tratando que sus pasos no se escuchen, hay personas durmiendo y prefiere que sigan así. La pequeña luz parpadeante, lo toma por sorpresa, allí, en medio de la oscuridad, una persona, Moira, permanece sentada observando por la ventana. Su figura, parece más pequeña aún, su pose entristecida y abatida, denota la preocupación que la embarga. Erik siente una oleada de dolor al verla. Le recuerda a las veces que su madre esperaba a que regresara, junto a su padre, luego de que los caballos se asustaran en las tormentas.   
Espera por Charles. Se dice a sí mismo y lo sabe, sabe que no debe inmiscuirse en los problemas de esas personas, pero ya es demasiado tarde y no puede evitarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> A medida que nos adentremos en la narración, va a ir separándose del trabajo en el que se ha inspirado ♥  
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
